1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level controlling and sensing assembly incorporating a float fixed to a magnetic material stem movable within a magnetic field of a primary coil and a secondary coil to induce a voltage in the secondary coil depending upon relative positions between the magnetic stem and the secondary coil for purposes of creating a voltage to control supplementary control or activating structures which may include a fill valve to add liquid to the reservoir of the liquid being monitored as well as other related apparatus which may be associated with or depend upon level of the liquid in the reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control and/or switching assembly used to determine and regulate the level and/or quantity of liquid within a given storage facility or reservoir are well known in the prior patented art. Typically, such prior art devices incorporate the use of a float mechanism exposed directly to the liquid being monitored to the extent of being displaced with the upper surface or level of liquid within the given storage facility. Movement of the float with the upper surface or level of liquid being monitored serves either electrically or mechanically to activate a switching mechanism which in turn may regulate the flow of liquid into the storage facility.
Structures disclosed in existing U.S. patents are representative of existing assemblies in the prior art.
Ida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,730 is directed towards a liquid level detection switch provided in a casing with a plurality of terminals having fixed contact and a single outputting portion and with a float including a movable contact with the fixed contacts moving within the casing dependent upon displacement of the float with the liquid being monitored.
Tice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,469 is directed to an adjustable differential fluid level float indicator including a switching system with two fluid level indications and with the provision for mechanical adjustment of the difference in elevation between two indicating points wherein the switches are magnetically actuated in accordance with the proximity of a permanent magnet carried by the float.
Zulauf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,205 is directed to a liquid level sensor adapted to be installed inside a reservoir of liquid being monitored and which includes a float made from magnetic material moving between two opposed end positions along a predetermined path wherein the float follows the upper level of the liquid and an alternating current coil driven by pulse generator is located at one end of the float path such that the magnetic material of the float is closer to the coil at this one end of the path and at the opposite end of the path thus defining it as a variable part of the core of the coil which changes in response to the change in the liquid level of the reservoir of the liquid being monitored.
Gismervik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,348 discloses a magnetic float control electric switch including a read contact which is opened and closed by the field of force of a permanent magnet imbedded in a float movable or displaceable by the rising and falling liquid level of the liquid being monitored.
Even in light of the similarities in the prior art of electrically operated switches associated with level control devices of the type set forth above, there is still a need in this area for a level determination and control assembly wherein mechanical movement of a portion of the assembly depended upon rise and fall of the surface or level of the liquid being monitored is directly converted into electrical output which serves to activate or regulate an additional control facility through substantially conventionally electrical circuitry or like components such as but not limited to the activation of a liquid fill valve to replenish liquid within a given storage facility or reservoir being monitored.